Maximum Ride: The Kidnapping
by WriterReader13
Summary: The flock has finally saved the world. They have families of their own and they are living a happy, peaceful life. What happens when their perfect lives are ruined when the school gets a hold of their children?
1. A normal day for Max, a intro for you

**A.N.: First of all I changed this chapter to make it longer so be happy. Read below**

_**E**_

_** N**_

_** J**_

_** O**_

_** Y**_

**_A/N:I know you guys are looking at my story, so why did only one review. Thank you Whisper13 for reviewing this story and being the only one to review. Let's make a deal: 10 reviews equals one chapter and 1-4 reviews equal a chapter in 2 weeks. If no one reviews I will kidnap Fang or make something really bad happen to him in this story. Now I have to put on a disclaimer that I forgot._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and I only own the characters that are not in the original story line that JP made._**

**_For everyone who likes Fax: say oh yea_**

**_For everyone who likes Mylan: watch out for Fax lover, they are dangerously awesome! ! !_**

* * *

><p>Maximum Ride: The Kidnapping<p>

I was late. Fang's car broke down and I had to go pick him up. Alexis, my daughter, is at school, and Mrs. Belies will have to watch her as soon as I call her. Fang stared out the window. He had become more quiet than usual lately.

"What's wrong Fang?' I asked him.

"Nothing Max." He said, plainly. " Is Alexis alright? " I shrugged, for I hadn't checked on her because she was at school.

" I don't know. Are you going to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll stay home with Alexis, Max. She wanted something from me or me to play dress up." Fang said, still staring out the window. Fang is a great father to Alexis, but those two are almost so alike that it's scary although Fang will disagree and say she's more like me instead of him.

We arrived to Mrs. Belies house to pick up Alexis. Alexis usually comes Mrs. Belies to play with Ryan, Mrs. Belies son, so she was probably fine with staying with his mom even if she was so emotionless, kind of like Fang.

"Thanks for watching Alexis for Fang and me. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble." I said.

"She was fine. Goodnight." She said, pushing us out the door. We went out and opened our car door.

"Why is Ryan's mom so mean, mommy?" Alexis asked while we got in the car. I didn't answer her; I don't want my four year old with a potty mouth.

We drove home ,and for those who are wondering why we don't fly there, our town is very small, and my neighbors are very nosy because they don't see much action over here. Other than that, it's completely safe.

We arrived to our house, which was basically next-door. Alexis had apparently fallen asleep so Fang had to carry her to her room. I sighed, missing the rest of the flock. Iggy, who got his sight back after we had another run in with the school, had married Ella, and they are expecting their third child. Nudge had married a rich guy,became a huge star,and is residing in Hollywood. Yeah, Hollywood. Gazzy had been hired by the government to make things go boom and married a woman who will hopefully keep him in check. Angel decided to marry her high school sweetheart and they had their first child,Tyler, who is turning a year old. Fang and I met before our 20 year promise (more on that later) and we soon got married and had our daughter, Alexis. Thankfully, we saved the world a long time ago, so we do not have to worry about the Whitecoats.

"Max," Fang whispered when he came down the stairs. "I think Alexis is sick. When I touched her forehead, it was burning hot. She claimed she had a headache."

"OK Fang, I'll get her some medicine. Will you still stay home tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I got her Max. But I need to leave early in the morning although I can ask Mrs. Belies." I nodded.

We ate a snack then we got ready to bed. I took an extra long shower, which annoyed Fang greatly. After the shower, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep.<p>

I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I kept hearing the sound of the alarm clock. I bang the annoying object and sat up on my bed. The ring of the alarm clock gives me headaches in the morning. Yawning, I shook my lazy husband to wake him up.

"Max, its too early" He mumbled, half asleep. "Wake me up later." I push him off the bed and pulled the covers off of him. His eyes opened suddenly and he jumps up. "What was that Max?' he asked, angrily. I rolled my eyes and got ready for work.

I work at a place called Jam Jamboree, and it is design to help little kids become experts at things like cheerleading and tumbling. Most of the kids are spoiled brats who act twice their age, and the mothers are as bad as their children. My boss is one of those people who would have been a cheer captain all her life and she isn't the kindest person in the world. She is very moody and she is horrible to the people she doesn't like. Like me. The only reason why I still have my job though is because she has a soft spot for children like Alexis, quiet and has a hot father.

"Mrs. Ride, You have a call on line 1" One of the workers said. I nodded and went towards the main office, a place of no return. Usually when workers get a call, they are sent to line 2 at the staff room, but when workers get a call on my boss's line, they have to have a word with her. After this "talk", the worker has an "accident" the next day.

I walk into my boss's office, and the first thing I noticed was all her cheerleading awards and a picture with the caption "captain" on it. A marker added the captain on.

"Oh, Max," Ms. Lankier started sweetly. " I would like to have a word with you." I dodged her and went toward the doorway where the phone is located.

"I really don't have time to talk right now Ms. Lankier. My daughter is sick and that is probably my husband calling." I tried to put it nicely but you could tell it was forced. " I'll speak later though." She lunged at me and she started to transform into some kind of creature. I dived into her and gave her the punch I wanted to do since I first got the job.

"Max," She growled." Give me the girl." I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't help to wonder why she wanted my daughter. Did she perhaps work at the school or was she a creation of theirs?

I started to finish her off, but then I heard a ringing sound in the next room. I stepped over her unconscious body and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I said. "May I ask who is calling?" There was no answer at first but then I heard a voice I haven't heard since Alexis was born.

"My name is Iggy" the voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhangers are awesome. Review or bad things will happen.**


	2. Flock Reunion

**I am tired and bored**

**I am updating**

**I am typing:**

**Hi **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does even though he is ruining the whole series. **

**Me: must have faith**

**JP: Mylan**

**Me: Forget being calm, Fax forever! * Steals his rights as owner and makes everything right again.**

**JP: *Throws all his books at me and they hit my head***

**Me:That hurts *starts crying***

**JP: I Have back my rights, in your face!**

**Mothers with children: Hey, that man is hurting that little kid!**

**JP: OH no not this again**

**Me: *Laughs my head off***

**Now on with the story:**

Last Chapter:

**_"Max," She growled." Give me the girl." I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't help to wonder why she wanted my daughter. Did she perhaps work at the school or was she a creation of theirs?_**

**_I started to finish her off, but then I heard a ringing sound in the next room. I stepped over her unconscious body and picked the phone up._**

**_"Hello?" I said. "May I ask who is calling?" There was no answer at first but then I heard a voice I haven't heard since Alexis was born years._**

**_"My name is Iggy," the voice said._**

* * *

><p>"Iggy?" I questioned. "As in Iggy, the one I haven't seen since Alexis was born?" I could hear a chuckle on Iggy's part until it was met with silence then a sudden thumping sound. Um, that's weird.<p>

"Sorry Max, something fell off the counter." He paused for a second before speaking again. "It was just a textbook that Aaron bought home." Aaron was Iggy's and Ella's second oldest, and he was almost in third grade now. Nathan, who goes by Nate, is their first oldest and he is in 4th grade.

"Iggy, why are you calling?" I asked bluntly.

"Max, its been so long and I haven't seen you in almost 15 years, and I really don't want to ruin this time we have to catch up right now, and-" I cut him off.

"Iggy, just get on with it. You are starting to sound like Nudge. "

"We, the flock, have decided to visit you and Fang for the rest of the month, so we can catch up, and we are at the airport right now almost landing, so we need some one to pick us up." I went dead silent not hearing a thing. They just decided to come over without telling me about it. Thanks for giving me an advance guys.

"When have you guys decided to tell me about this?" I asked icily. "Maybe I wanted to know before you booked a flight and needed a ride to my house." Iggy just chuckled nervously.

"You don't seem happy that we are visiting Max." I sighed, of course I was happy that I was seeing my flock, but the short notice was adding on the stress I been having this week.

"It's okay Ig, I'll be there in about 30 minutes." I said. "Just sit tight until I arrive."

"Thank you Max."

* * *

><p>I got to the airport and saw all of the flock waiting for me. I parked the van that I usually bring for carpooling, and parked it on the side. Angel was the first to spot me and she waved everyone over. I got out of the car to greet my flock and my sister Ella.<p>

"Gosh, I haven't seen you in like, forever Max." Ella said while hugging me.

"I know, and it almost seems like yesterday when Alexis was born."

I said, letting go of my sister. I helped Aaron get his suitcase in the trunk of my car, and turned around to a smirking Iggy.

"Has parenthood made you soft Max?" He said teasing. I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked him on he arm, hard. He sucked in air as to not to sound hurt.

After all the bags were loaded, everyone got in the car, and even though we had 10 seats, it was still cramped.

We drove for about two hours before we got to the entrance of my neighborhood. Everyone was already bored from the long trip.

"Are we there yet," Macy, Gazzy's daughter who was 6, complained. Gazzy shushed his daughter and gave her a handheld. I looked back in the mirror to see must of the children fast asleep and some of the flock looked ready to daze off to. I should have warned them about how far I lived in the city, but it is safer this way. I saw the familiar sight of the white picket fence of my neighbors and knew we were almost there.

"Guys, we are almost there, I can see the house now." I said. I heard a couple cheers from the back. I sighed, some things never change.

I pulled up to my driveway to see a smirking Fang looking out the window. He better have nothing to do with this.

Everyone got out of the car and started to unload their bags, and they started stretching. I helped everyone unload his or her bags, and together, we all walked to the front of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for Fang to open it.

"You didn't bring your keys Max?" Fang asked the moment he opened the door. He took a moment to stare at the flock. "Weren't you guys coming tomorrow?" I was shocked that he knew they coming but didn't think to say anything to me.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked him. He just smirked and motioned for the flock to come in. I was so going to kill him later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay a new chapter! Review now or else!**


	3. In the house of Maximum Ride

Last chapter**:**

_**Everyone got out of the car and started to unload their bags, and they started stretching. I helped everyone unload his or her bags, and together, we all walked to the front of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for Fang to open it.**_

_**"You didn't bring your keys Max?" Fang asked the moment he opened the door. He took a moment to stare at the flock. "Weren't you guys coming tomorrow?" I was shocked that he knew they coming but didn't think to say anything to me.**_

_**"You knew the whole time?" I asked him. He just smirked and motioned for the flock to come in. I was so going to kill him later**__._

* * *

><p>We walked inside, and the flock took in the sight. I forgot that they haven't seen the new house we got when Alexis was two. It looked a bit like Anne's farmhouse on the outside, but it had a grayish siding and nice Georgian windows. The inside was nice although Fang and I had to change the furniture a couple of times like Alexis room and the office. The entrance had glossy wooden floors, curtsy to Fang who polished them last night, and a small, white table which held up a picture of Alexis, Fang, and me smiling at an amusement park near downtown. Nudge turned to look at the photo which caught her eye.<p>

"Aww. You guys look so cute." Nudge squealed." Where did you guys go? I was thinking of visiting an amusement park near our home, but I don't know if I would have enough time. We should totally visit the one near downtown,I-"Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth. Geesh, I almost forgot how much Nudge would talk. Iggy took his hand off of Nudge's mouth; she glared. It's amazing how it has been almost 15 years, but nothing has changed.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a movement on the banister. Leaning on it, Fang smirked looking at the flock, and with him, Alexis who didn't look sick at all, was staring with her big, brown eyes. I glared at Fang, upset that he left me to deal with the flock and that he got our daughter to be a part of this evil plan. Shaking my head, I picked up the nearest suitcase and placed it near the stairs. I saw Nudge do the same as she took her oversized, purple sparkling suitcase and placed it carefully at the end of the stairs. The rest of the flock followed, and after all the bags were near the steps, I called Fang down to bring them up into the guest room.

Hearing his name, Fang grunted and silently walked down the stairs, slowly as if to annoy me. When he finally reached the bottom step, he smirked, again, and continued to carry the suitcases up the stairs. As Fang carried the bags, the flock was talking, full of energy. Angel and Nudge were remembering old times while Nudge gushed over baby Tyler. Gazzy and Iggy were talking about gosh knows what. The children found the TV in the living room, and they were shouting about who should get the remote. Alexis, who was now looking between the brown bars of the banister, stared at me.

_~Who are these people, mommy?~_ She said in my mind. Yep, in my mind. My daughter was a mind reader like Angel. Imagine how annoying it is to have a four years old hear your thoughts.

~_Their my friends. Come and meet them.~ _ She walked downstairs and clung to my side. Almost immediately, Nudge squealed then walked over to hug Alexis, just like her father, she stiffened. Thankfully, Nudge let go before Alexis could get a chance to kick Nudge in the thighs. Angel came over and gave Alexis a hug then she kneeled to be eye level with Alexis. She stared for a moment before laughing at the horrified expression Alexis had on her face. Angel shook her head still smiling widely.

"I guess you don't like hugs too." Angel said. Alexis nodded then moved silently back to my side. Angel turned to look at me. "I guess she doesn't like to talk much either." I laughed then forced Alexis off my side, almost dragging her to meet Iggy and Gazzy. I succeeded in getting her to where Iggy and Gazzy were talking; Alexis glared at me then she crossed her arms around her chest.

After most of the introductions where done, I made Fang go to get more groceries because with eleven Avian-Americans ,the amount of food I had my refrigerator would not last for the rest of the month. Iggy wrote a groceries list and the rest of the flock followed him to the store, leaving me to watch the children. _Great_.

When they left, heard an explosion coming from the living room. Rushing there, I saw a sight that got my blood boiling. My living room was destroyed. The couches were overturned and the coffee table was spilt in half. The back wall had a huge hole on the back of it , and the ceiling was starting to crumble. Luckily, the TV wasn't damaged. I turned to look at the culprits: Aaron and Nate. After taking a deep breath, I asked Nate to tell me what happened.

"It was an accident, Aunt Max." Nate said. "We were trying to see if we could blow up the coffee table, but we had too much TNT." I sighed. Typical of Iggy's children, luckily Macy didn't have any interest in blowing my furniture up.

"Where did you get the TNT anyways?" I asked them. The boys glanced at each other then,at the same time, they shrugged their shoulders and gave a nervous half-smile.

"I'm not allowed to tell." Aaron said. "Daddy said-" Nate elbowed his younger brother. "OW!" What was that for? I'm telling dad that you punched me." Aaron walked away. Nate frowned.

"I did not! Why am I always the one to get in trouble?" Nate complained. He huffed then ran off to find his brother. I scanned the room, my eyes searching for anything valuable that was unharmed.

"You missed a spot mommy." I heard Alexis say behind me. I turned towards her silently asking her to tell me what I missed. She tapped my nose. Immediately, I felt something cold on my nose. As my finger started to we the stuff off my face, Alexis giggled. My finger revealed that I had pink icing on my nose. I laughed and licked my finger. Alexis raised her hand to show more icing. I shook my head. I raised my hand in a disapproving way then ,at the last second, I started to tickle her Belly. She giggled even harder, almost shreikng, with her smile being contagious as I had started to laugh with her. "Stop,stop. It tickles, mommy." She said while laughing. "I'm–hehe–sorry for the icing." I shook my head, laughing at the pout that she now had on her face.

"I love you, sweety, but I can let you off that easy. I'll tell you what, I won't tickle you if you help me get revenge on your daddy." I told her. She stared at me for a moment, her dark brown eyes wide as she looked at me confused at what I was saying. "Do you know how daddy got you to help him bring the flock here?" She nodded as she looked down, shyly at her feet. "Well, mommy didn't know about it until your Uncle Iggy called this morning. So, I think it would be fun to play a little prank on daddy to teach him that it's not okay to tell me about the flock coming to town." She smiled for a millisecond before a worried expression came on her face.

"Will daddy be mad at me?" She said in a small voice. "I don't want to do it if he won't love me anymore." I looked at Alexis, bending down to be at eye level. Taking both of her hands in mine, I studied the uneasy feeling that was written on her face.

"Alexis, no matter what, your dad and I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that, I promise you." She nodded. "Besides daddy always likes a joke now and then." She laughed.  
><span>

"I hope daddy will like the joke that we'll play on him." She said. She whispered a plan in my ear. We both laughed. I couldn't wait to see the look on Fang's face when we pull this prank on him.

We kept laughing until I heard the front door slam. On alert, I tapped Alexis on the shoulder, a sign for her to hide and to be ready for danger. Silently, I walked over to the front entrance. Standing there with a goofy smile on his face was Ryan. I raised an eyebrow at him. What in the world does this kid want?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why is Ryan here? Review. Review. Review. Review.**

**Sorry for the long delay in updating. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon.**

**Please review**.


End file.
